Youtuber Drag Race
Episodes Episode #1: The Big Opening! * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Photo Shoot with your Drag Race Legend Partner * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Thomas Sanders * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''Create signature looks from materials belonging to former “RuPaul’s Drag Race” legends (One of them helpers) * '''Top Two: '''Chester See and Jon Cozart * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Single Ladies" By Beyonce * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: '''Chester See * '''Bottom Queen Saved: '''Keith Leak Jr * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Kingsley and Garret Watts * '''Lip Sync Song: '"You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" By Sylvester * '''Eliminated: Kingsley * Eliminated Message: Episode #2: Comedy Queens! * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Zippers Down, Dresses Up! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''MacDoesIt * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''Stand up comedy act in pairs * '''Top Two: '''Shane Dawson and Thomas Sanders * '''Lip Sync Song: '"How Will I Know" By Whitney Houston * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: '''Thomas Sanders * '''Runway Theme: '''Midnight Black Glam * '''Bottom Queen Saved: '''Todrick Hall * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Scott G and Matthew MatPat * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Into You" By Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: Matthew MatPat * Eliminated Message: Episode #3: The Bossy Rossy Show * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Celebrity Photo Bomb * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Tyler Oakley * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''The queens' improv skills are put to the test for a new talk show, "Bossy Rossy," hosted by Ross Mathews * '''Top Two: '''Scott G and Ryland Adams * '''Lip Sync Song: '"I'm Coming Out" By Diana Ross * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: '''Scott G * '''Runway Theme: '''Hats Incredible! * '''Bottom Queen Saved: '''Nick Dominates * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Jimmy Mr Beast and Eugene Lee Yang * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Call Me" By Blondie * '''Eliminated: Jimmy Mr Beast * Eliminated Message: Episode #4: Performing For TV * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Eugene Lee Yang * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''Split into two teams and star in children's TV Shows * '''Top Two: '''Dylan Zaner and Tyler Oakley * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Walk Like An Egyptian" By The Bangles * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: '''Tyler Oakley * '''Runway Theme: '''Naughty Nighties * '''Bottom Queen Saved: '''Shane Dawson * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Scott Major and Garret Watts * '''Lip Sync Song: '"I Was Gonna Cancel' by Kylie Minogue" * '''Eliminated: Garret Watts * Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Drag On A Dime! * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Stand out on the runway among a sea of legendary queens from past seasons * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Scott G * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''Drag On A Dime! * '''Top Two: '''Scott G and James Charles * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Jai Ho" By PussyCat Dolls * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: '''Scott G * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag On A Dime Designs * '''Bottom Queen Saved: '''Anthony Padilla * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''James Rallison and Alex Wassabi * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Green Light" By Lorde * '''Eliminated: James Rallison * Eliminated Message: Episode #6: The Baddest Bitches In HERstory! * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Create a hat based off of a movie * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Scott G, Jon Cozart and Manny MUA * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: ' Perform in a singing dance number inspired by historical women, and perform in a original production! * 'Top Two: ' * 'Lip Sync Song: ' * 'Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: ' * 'Runway Theme: ' * 'Bottom Queen Saved: ' * '''Bottom Two Queens: * Lip Sync Song: ''' * '''Eliminated: * Eliminated Message: